Where Is Your Boy Tonight?
by McVitie
Summary: The boys had a sleepover, played truth or dare, and somehow Makoto and Haruka ended up together. Ideal, if there wasn't someone trying to steal Haruka away. (Started as a twoshot, bloomed into this. MakoHaru!)
1. Where Is Your Boy Tonight?

Haruka had no idea how he'd managed to get himself roped into a sleepover with Rei, Nagisa and Makoto, but here he was. It probably had something to do with living on his own, Nagisa's puppy eyes, and the promise of an extra hour of swim training next week. Haruka had sighed and rolled his eyes and of course Makoto had translated it from Haru-language for everyone else.

Goddamn mindreading Makoto.

So now they were sat in a pile of blankets in Haruka's main room, munching pizza - or rather, Nagisa was munching pizza and Makoto, Haruka and Rei held their slices in their hands and stared in abject horror. The kid ate like a goddamn greyhound, and put on weight at pretty much the same rate - not at all. Makoto and Haruka exchanged a terrified glance.

"So then!" Nagisa said. Haruka and Makoto could feel dread sinking into their stomachs. "I want to play a game!" he said cheerfully. Rei shuddered.

"What kind of game?" Makoto asked, shuffling on his blanket.

"Hm… what about truth or dare?" he asked, a gleeful grin spreading across his face.

"Really?" Rei questioned. "That's like the most generic sleepover game ever."

"Bah, who cares! It'll be fun! Right, Mako-chan?" Nagisa said, nudging the brunette in the ribs. Makoto thought it over for a moment before eventually shrugging.

"I don't see why not!" he said, his bright smile returning to his face. Haruka sighed, but it was drowned out by Nagisa's loud whoop of joy. The neighbours were gonna be pissed off by all the noises he was making but Haruka didn't actually care enough to tell him to quiet down. Haruka took a deep breath. How could Makoto not see this was a horrible idea?

"Ok, Nagisa. You go first." Haruka said, leaning back onto his arms. Nagisa's smile was honestly terrifying and Haruka cursed his own weakness for puppy eyes.

"Rei-chan!" he cried, pointing a finger. Makoto's face was so relieved it was hilarious. "Truth or dare?" he asked.

"Truth." he said. Nagisa grinned.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" he asked him. Rei pushed his glasses up, a small smirk on his face.

"Yes, actually. I had a pretend marriage in nursery school and she gave me a kiss." he said, his cheeks a little pink. Nagisa's smile returned to a less menacing state.

"Aw, that's actually pretty sweet. Okay, your turn!" he declared, flopping onto his belly.

"Er, how about Makoto-senpai?" he turned to the tall boy. "Truth or dare?"

"Oh god," Makoto groaned. "Dare."

Rei had to think for a second - he had about a zillion good truth questions for him, but dare was a bit trickier. Plucking the first question from his mind, he said

"Sing a silly song?"

"What? Really?" Makoto asked. "But I'm a horrible singer!"

"Not true," Haruka said with a smirk.

"Traitor. Okay, what song?" he said, rubbing his temple.

"Uh… Rage On." he said. Nagisa clapped with glee.

"Oh, yes!" Nagisa said. Oh god, Makoto thought.

* * *

So as it turned out, Makoto was _really_ good at singing. Haruka turned to him, a little stunned.

"You've been practicing." he said.

"Only in the shower, and stuff…" Makoto said sheepishly.

"Have you been getting lessons?"

"...maybe. New conversation subject time!" he nearly shouted. His arms were flailing a bit, and Haruka laughed. Internally. Teasing Makoto was such fun.

"Nagisa, truth or dare!" he said quickly.

"Dare," came the reply. Makoto blurted out the first thing that came to his head.

"Do the chicken dance."

"Do I have to film it?"

"...yes. Post it online, too."

"Fuck."

* * *

After several minutes of truths and dares, they were beginning to run out of good questions. So far they'd discovered Makoto had indeed been taking singing lessons, Nagisa had wet the bed until age 7, Makoto had a huge crush on someone (though they couldn't get him to say who), Rei wears butterfly onesie pyjamas at home, Nagisa used to have a crush on Gou, and that Haruka owned, and knew how to apply eyeliner. Following a dare, they discovered he could do it well, and he honestly looked great wearing it.

Some other dares they'd asked had managed to get Nagisa to down a pint of water, Makoto ate a spoonful of cinnamon without water (nearly), Haruka removed his shirt, and Rei ended up wearing lipstick in shade Coral Blue no. 4. There were several raised eyebrows at Nagisa actually owning this lipstick. He blamed his sisters.

"Ok, a dare for Haru-chan…" Nagisa said thoughtfully. Even he was beginning to run out of interesting ideas now. Everything he came up with would either result in a forfeit, or it was boring, or just too stupid. Magenta eyes scanned the room, looking for a decent dare when suddenly the power went out.

"Fuck!" he yelled. "Has anyone got a torch? A phone?" he asked. "I literally just thought of a good dare!" he grumbled.

"What were you going to dare me?" Haruka asked. He could feel Makoto shuffling to cling to his arm - Makoto didn't like the dark.

"I was going to dare you to kiss Mako-chan." he said, sounding a little disappointed. Haruka twitched slightly.

"H-huh?" Makoto asked. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, but now the power's out. Hey Haru-chan, how long do powercuts last around here?"

"Depends. Sometimes 20 minutes, sometimes hours." Haruka said, giving a shrug that nobody could see. It was nearly pitch black in the room. The only thing Haruka could see was the outline of Makoto, but that was only because he was less than a foot from his face. Moonlight was simply not enough to see by.

Oh god why was this giving him ideas.

"Well," said Rei. "I suppose we should try to get some sleep while we wait for the power to come back on. I would suggest we cook something but we won't be able to find anything, let alone work Haruka-senpai's cooker." Nagisa sighed.

"Okay. I hope it won't take too long, I was having fun."

While Nagisa and Rei muttered quietly to each other, Makoto was having an intense internal debate. He definitely wanted to kiss Haru and there was no denying that, but he didn't even know if Haru was into men, let alone him.

Suddenly he was greeted with a barely audible whisper in his ear.

"So about that dare," it breathed.

"Ha-?" Makoto began, but a finger was placed to his lips. Makoto could just make out Haruka's silhouette bending over him before a pair of lips clumsily clashed with his own.

It was a bit awkward at first, what with both of them being so inexperienced and it being totally dark in the room, but eventually they did find each other's mouths and god, Makoto was an amazing kisser.

Haru's lips were rough and chapped against his own soft and smooth ones, and tasted slightly salty for some reason. Makoto's lips tasted of chapstick.

Somewhere in the kiss, Haruka had slid onto Makoto's lap and was straddling his waist, arms around his neck. Their noses bumped together a few times but nonetheless, Makoto would be beaming from ear to ear if his lips weren't already occupied.

Makoto bit Haruka's lower lip gently and he opened his mouth slightly. Their tongues slid around each other's mouths and Haru could feel the heat from the brunette's blush. Or maybe it was his own. He couldn't tell and nor did he care.

Makoto couldn't help but release a small noise of pleasure as Haru's lips moved against his. Meanwhile Haruka was trying to figure out where all this passion had suddenly come from. He had no idea he even possessed this amount of emotion, but here he was, snogging his best friend of a really long fucking time, and he didn't mind. At all. He'd initiated the kiss, hadn't he?

Haruka shook himself mentally, and threw himself closer into Makoto, letting all his thought be replaced by that one name.

In fact, the two boys were so into it that they didn't actually notice the lights coming back on.

In their defence, they were holding each other pretty tight. But unfortunately for them, Nagisa and Rei did notice the lights coming back on.

_Should we say something?_ Rei mouthed.

_One second_, Nagisa mouthed back. He quietly fumbled in his bag before pulling out his phone and snapping a photo. _Blackmail._

Rei tried to suppress a snort of laughter.

He failed.

Makoto pulled apart from Haruka, turning to find the source of the noise. When he discovered Rei and Nagisa staring at them he froze instantly.

"Er…" he began. Nagisa and Rei burst into fits of giggles.

"I knew it!" Nagisa wheezed before erupting with more laughter. Both Haruka and Makoto were beet red. Haruka was slowly sliding off Makoto's lap and shuffling awkwardly back into his bedding pile but Makoto subtly caught his wrist. The tall boy gave him one of his trademark dazzling smiles, but it looked a little different than usual. He leaned down into Haruka's ear and whispered to him.

"How long have you been waiting to do that?"

"Just as long as you." Haruka replied. Makoto drew back, but Haruka caught him once again and somehow or another they ended up kissing again. Though perhaps not as passionately as before.

That didn't mean Nagisa and Rei weren't still laughing at them.

* * *

**(A/N)**

**I have no excuse for writing this. Not even one.**

**I wish I was joking when I said I wrote this while sleeping over at a friend's house (which is where the sleepover idea came from) but we're both antisocial anyway.**

**I'm just amazed that I managed to hide the fact that I was writing gay swimmers kissing for three whole hours while I wrote this.**

**Anyway I have only a few things to add. MakoHaru is taking over my life, this fic is FAR too long for my usual oneshots. I might continue this but I'm not promising anything longer than an extra chapter, if anything at all. Kissing is fun to write. Also the titles of my fics nearly all come from Fall Out Boy.**

**The alternate title would be "My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark" but Grand Theft Autumn was on repeat while writing this so I'm going with that**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, please rate and review!**

**(psst by the way, Makoto's VA sings the theme song of Free! which is called Rage On so that's where that comes from.)**


	2. There's Too Much Green to Feel Blue

It was Sunday.

It'd been what, 18 hours since that night? Yeah. The one where they played truth or dare and Haruka and Makoto got more than slightly carried away with that one fucking dare.

In the dark.

Makoto rubbed his temples. Oh god.

The worst part about the entire thing was that Haruka had not one single regret, and nor did Makoto. They'd still passed the whole thing off as "just completing the dare" but Rei had given an in depth analysis about the way they were clinging to each other and how Haruka was pretty much fucking him with his tongue, and Nagisa had started talking about how they were pretty much married already. Somewhere in that conversation Haruka had got bored and fallen asleep, clutching Makoto's shirt.

The teasing was astronomical.

Eventually everyone decided to go to sleep but in the morning, surprise surprise, Makoto and Haruka had woken up in each other's arms, holding hands. Makoto was eternally grateful that Nagisa was a late sleeper because he would've never heard the end of it.

* * *

Makoto could feel the early morning light pressing on his eyelids as he began to wake up. He cracked an eye open, squinting in the sudden brightness. It was very warm in here which was odd - it was raining outside.

Slowly, Makoto opened his other eye. He yawned and attempted to stretch, but he was met with some resistance. Now fully awake, he looked down at his body and noticed that Haruka was snuggled into his chest. He was both confused and rather pleased, until he remembered the events of last night. Then his emotions all jumbled into a huge heap and his brain went to shit and completely shut down.

Why was Haruka so close? He usually detested human contact.

Makoto tried to shuffle out of Haruka's arms, but several years of front crawl swimming meant that he was_ strong_. Despite all his attempts to not wake Haruka, he ended up stirring anyway.

God he was so cute when he was sleepy.

"Mmmph…. Makoto?" he mumbled sleepily, stifling a yawn. Makoto couldn't help smiling at him. He kissed his forehead, and grinned.

"Good morning, Haru-chan." he said. Haruka rubbed his bright blue eyes and looked around in confusion, before looking up at Makoto with one of his rare smiles.

"It is, isn't it?" he said. Makoto gaped slightly.

"You're smiling!" he said. "At me!"

"Why would I not be?" Haruka asked, raising a dark eyebrow. Makoto looked away, feeling a blush come to his cheeks.

"W-well, you kissed me for a dare but you were pretty... enthusiastic and I'm not sure if that was just for the dare or I'm not going to end this sentence, but Nagisa was teasing me because you fell asleep holding my shirt and I woke up and we were holding hands and you were wrapped around me really tight and-" he gushed, words flowing nonstop out of his mouth until Haruka pushed a finger onto his lips, silencing him.

"Makoto, after all the time you've known me do you really think I would've kissed you if I didn't want to anyway?" Haruka questioned. His smile wasn't there anymore - Haru-smiles were always short-lived - but Makoto could detect amusement in his sapphire eyes.

"You- you_ wanted_ to kiss me?" he stammered. Makoto sat up straight. "You-"

"Yes." Haruka mumbled. Makoto's furious blush must be contagious because there were traces of pink on Haruka's cheeks now.

"H-Haru, how long have you really wanted to do that?" he asked. Their eyes met for a second before Haruka turned away, replying only with a quiet _hmph_. Makoto laughed and stood up, extending a hand to Haru.

"Come on, let's get something to eat." he said. "You can have mackerel." Haruka considered this for a second before allowing Makoto to pull him up. As they made their way into the kitchen, Makoto noticed that Haruka hadn't released his hand yet.

"Haruka?" he said, suppressing a laugh. "You need to let go now. So that you can cook your mackerel."

"Oh, right," Haruka mumbled, releasing his hand. Makoto snickered behind his hand. "Do you want to help?" he asked.

"Oh, no! I'll probably destroy the kitchen." Makoto said, gesturing with his hands to prove his point. Haruka nodded. Last time Makoto had tried to cook something he'd nearly set his kitchen on fire. His mother had banned him from cooking unsupervised in case he actually killed someone.

Makoto leaned against the table and watched Haruka grill the mackerel in silence. Nagisa and Rei were still asleep, so he had time to sort out his thoughts.

Well, if he actually needed to, that is. Makoto had determined a very long time ago that he was utterly smitten with the raven-haired boy. This revelation had come at about age 14 out of literally nowhere and Makoto had been so surprised by it that he'd spent three hours cleaning his entire house to distract himself from it.

His mother had sung his praises for a month but that didn't change the fact that Makoto was infatuated with his best friend.

Thankfully, he was shaken out of his reverie by the smell of mackerel.

"Hey, mackerel's ready." Haruka said, motioning for Makoto to grab his plate. He noticed that Haruka had only cooked enough food for two people and he looked over at Nagisa and Rei.

"What about those two?" he asked.

"They can make their own breakfast." Haruka said.

"What, and I can't?" Makoto teased.

"No."

Makoto laughed pretty hard at that. However, the grilled, salted mackerel really smelled good and it was hard to resist for too long. It wasn't Makoto's favourite but he could see why he liked it so much.

The two of them ate in a comfortable silence, making little noise but the clinking of their forks against the plates. Once they finished, Makoto washed the plates, and Haruka dried them and put them away.

"We should get dressed." Haruka said, turning around. Makoto froze and swore under his breath. "What is it?"

"I forgot to bring some extra clothes…" Makoto said sheepishly. Haruka huffed in a way that could only mean 'idiot.'

"Come on, I probably have some of your clothes." he said, grabbing Makoto's wrist.

"Wait, what?"

"You keep leaving them here." Haruka explained. Makoto was pretty sure that wasn't true, but he didn't bother asking about it.

Once they reached Haru's room, the shorter boy headed straight to his wardrobe and pulled out a small cardboard box.

"How many of my clothes do you have?" Makoto asked, gaping. "And oi! That's my favourite shirt!" he said, pulling out an orange and yellow t-shirt.

"I like that one. You should wear it more." Haruka said, throwing it at him. Also in the box were a pair of shorts, a grey shirt, one of Makoto's school ties and a random green sock. Makoto caught it and began to get dressed, while Haruka busied himself with finding a shirt to wear. He was wearing his boxers and not swimming trunks, Makoto noticed. Makoto also noticed how he was deliberately turned away while Makoto was shirtless and had to suppress a grin.

"Hey, Makoto?" Haruka asked.  
"Hm?"

"You should kiss me more often." he said.

"...Okay th- mmph!"

* * *

**(A/N) **

**In which Haruka is not subtle.**

**Not at all. In my headcanon he's really impatient. Although that's probably canon. I don't know, I haven't finished High Speed! yet.**

**Still have no idea why I'm writing this. Mostly because I said I might do another chapter and I know that now I've said that I'm fucked. Also I was re-reading this and somehow it grew by about 300-400 words so I hope you enjoy those extra 300-400 words.**

**What can I say, writing awkward gay boys is fun. (by the way Julchen, I've never actually kissed anyone so I'm glad you thought it was good!)**

**This was supposed to be a oneshot what the fuck is going on. Also, sorry about how strangely this chapter is structured. I don't actually plan things, I just bullshit as I go along and I changed my mind about what I was doing halfway through that paragraph. I tried to blend it in but idk if it worked. I hope it wasn't too confusing ^^;;**

**Next chapter will include school, Haruka having no boundaries, and probably some more kissing. We all like kissing, right?**

**See you then!**

(as a side note, did you all see how completely adorable Makoto was last episode, falling asleep in Haru's porch? My baby)


	3. Have You Ever Wanted To Disappear?

It was Monday._ Ugh._

About 6:25am on Monday morning, to be precise.. Ren and Ran were jumping on Makoto in a ridiculously irritating fashion but he didn't actually mind. He'd been having a rather… odd dream. He wasn't about to go into specifics on the details but it involved a lot of blue, and maybe some water.

That's all you're getting from him.

Of course, he didn't tell Ren and Ran about his dream. They didn't care, they just needed something for breakfast. Also that would be entirely inappropriate.

"Brother! Brother!"

"Get out of bed, it's morning! Everyone needs to get up and have breakfast!" they called, jabbing him. Makoto grunted and pulled the sheets back over his head. He was seventeen, and he had not gotten enough sleep this weekend.

"Leave me aloooone…" Makoto whined. The twins did not relent, but eventually one of the twins managed to knee him in the crotch and that definitely woke him up. Makoto yelled, biting back a curse and doubled over.

"Ow! Ren, Ran, get off! Ouch…" he groaned, clenching his teeth. "Seriously…?"

"Sorry brother!" the pair yelled, charging off to the kitchen. His mother gave him a sympathetic smile, giggling with amusement. Makoto smiled weakly and headed downstairs.

He managed to find some cereal for them to eat while he put on his uniform, not wanting to risk cooking anything in case of sudden explosions. Ran managed to kick Ren in the groin too - Makoto was honestly too busy wondering how she had managed to kick two of three male family members in twelve minutes to do anything. By roughly 6:53 Makoto had managed to get out the house without any other dick-related incidents and by 7am he was knocking on Haruka's door.

* * *

Makoto wasn't actually sure why he bothered knocking on the door - Haruka was literally always in the bath. And sure enough, when he walked into Haruka's bathroom, there he was. He appeared to be thinking extremely hard, and didn't even notice when Makoto walked in. Still, Makoto held out his hand.

"Good morning, Haru-chan." he said, usual bright smile on his face.

"Lay off the -chan." Haruka replied. Makoto secretly suspected Haruka didn't really mind that much, considering Nagisa always called him Haru-chan and he never said anything to him. It was just routine.

Makoto pulled Haruka out of the bath and handed him a towel.

"What were you thinking about there, Haru?" he asked, leaning over to pull the plug out.

Haruka had actually been thinking about Makoto - the way his green eyes glittered when he smiled at him in the mornings, how soft his hair was. He thought about the way it was slightly too green from pool water. He thought about how funny it was that Makoto was six feet of muscles, but couldn't sleep without his comfort blanket, spoiled his siblings rotten and was scared of everything except kittens. How warm Makoto's skin was against his when he pulled him out of the tub every morning.

Haruka watched the water swirl down the drain before shaking himself. He didn't usually think about things like that. There must be something wrong with him.

"Oh. Nothing." he said, in response to Makoto's question. Makoto frowned. Haruka wasn't usually this distracted this early in the morning, but it could wait.

"Ok, well you'd better hurry up and get dressed. You're running late." Makoto said with his trademark head-tilt smile. Haruka turned away and went to get dressed.

"And find an umbrella! It's raining again!" he called after him.

* * *

A short while later at break, Makoto and Haruka were sat in their homeroom. It was still raining and Ama-chan had let them inside the room on the condition that they didn't cause any havoc. Makoto was attempting to socialise, while Haruka sat beside him, drawing. Some random girl with dyed blonde hair and big eyes - was it Aiko Nakamura? Makoto didn't really care - was cooing over his sketch of what appeared to be Ran Tachibana, and Haruka was totally ignoring her. This was getting some weird looks from some of the boys in the class - she'd been deemed the most attractive girl in their class and Haruka didn't care.

"Dude, is he ignoring her?" someone asked. Haruka just looked up at her briefly - probably noticing her presence for the first time - before flipping a page on his sketchbook and beginning a new sketch. He drew the basic shape of a head and shoulders, a hand coming up to rub at the neck and a rather familiar, sheepish smile.

"Haru-chan, what are you drawing?" Makoto asked out of curiosity as the other boys attempted to chat up Aiko. Haruka frowned for a moment then looked up.

"You." he said bluntly.

"Oh, I see it now," Makoto said. "Why do I look flustered?" he asked.  
"You're cute when you're flustered." Haruka mumbled, almost inaudibly. Makoto turned bright red and hoped to god that nobody heard that but then Haruka took his face and gave him a short, sweet kiss on the lips and in that instant he knew he was fucked. Royally so.

The entire circle of kids went silent instantly and Makoto stared at him for a moment, face turning red at an alarming speed. Makoto slid down in his chair. Haruka flashed him a tiny smile, and went back to his sketching. Makoto made a strange _"eep"_ noise that most people wouldn't believe possible from the 6-foot backstroke swimmer.

"H-Haruka we're at _school!_" he squeaked. Wait,_ fuck!_ That would give the impression they'd kissed before! Which wasn't exactly a lie but the class really didn't need to know all this.

"Dude if it helps, we've all known you were… like this since you guys started at Iwatobi High so this isn't really news." one kid said through their giggles.  
"Yeah, even the dumbest kids saw it coming."

"But that noise you just made was_ priceless!_ Your face looks like a tomato!" someone else cried, bursting into uproarious laughter. Even Haruka was smirking slightly.

"He actually made Nanase smile, I didn't think it was possible."

"D-did you really have to choose that method of telling people?" Makoto said weakly. Haruka kissed him again.

"Haru stop it!_"_ he squeaked.

Oh god when would the laughter stop.

"Of all the times you could show your sense of humour, you choose_ now?!_" Makoto exclaimed. _"Haru!"_

Makoto's face was an alarming shade of burgundy by now, and Haruka was acting like nothing had happened. Fuck that kid sideways.

Actually now that he thought about it, Makoto wouldn't mind-

This was_ not_ a good train of thought to be having in a classroom. Makoto stood up and made his way over to his usual desk. He sat down and face-planted the table, mumbling curses to himself.

A few moments later, he was joined by Haruka.

"Just so you know," he said. "You look ridiculous."

"If you're going to kiss me again I'm breaking up with you." Makoto said, his tone flat. Haruka snorted. That was probably the emptiest threat he'd ever heard, but Haruka had had enough of teasing Makoto.

"I never knew you were my boyfriend." he said.

Ok, he'd _nearly_ had enough of teasing him.

"Well, now you are." Makoto said, a grin visible between his face and the table. Haruka took his hand under the table, and Makoto's heart performed a series of medically worrisome flips in his chest.

* * *

**(A/N) Haruka teasing Makoto in a classroom full of their peers? Yes please.**

**I like putting Makoto into embarrassing situations and I have no idea why. He's adorable and therefore I must crush his soul and cut off his legs and arms.**

**Anyway, I actually wrote this chapter on the same day as I wrote chapter two, but I didn't upload it because I wasn't happy with it. So I'm uploading it before I change my mind again. Also I abuse the italics button. **

**By the way, if anyone knows the pattern of my chapter titles, then you get a biscuit.**

**This author's note is cut short because Homestuck literally just upd8ed right as I was typing this last sentence, but also, I don't know what to do for the next chapter. So PLEASE review and give me some suggestions! Thank you for reading and please rate and review! Emphasis on review, help me.**


	4. One Night, One More Time

It was a cool summer's day, but the breeze was warm in the air, and brushed through Makoto's hair in the same way that Haruka's hands did when they were alone - like they were now.

Makoto was a little surprised at how affectionate Haruka actually was. He'd known him for more than thirteen years but Nanase Haruka was just not a predictable person, even though he never, ever changed. He just revealed little bits and pieces of himself slowly, like someone lowering himself slowly into a bath that's far too hot.

Now that they were officially together (they technically weren't - a fight had broken out in school and Haruka kissing Makoto in class had been forgotten. And they still hadn't told Nagisa and Rei their feelings for eachother extended beyond dare kisses) Haruka was revealing those little bits and pieces a little faster than Makoto was used to, leaving him in a persistent state of slight surprise.

Haru pressed a kiss to Makoto's cheek, making him blush slightly. Makoto smiled down at him, running his rough hand through raven hair, and Haruka took his hand, leaning against his shoulder. Makoto's face turned a little redder and he kissed his head, burying his face in his hair, and while he wasn't looking, Haruka stole his lunch box.

"Hey!" Makoto cried. "That's my lunch!" Haruka arched an eyebrow.

"You weren't eating it."

"You were distracting me." he huffed. Haru's lips curled upwards slightly and he held out the sandwich. Makoto took a bite from it and attempted to scowl, but it was proving difficult and instead, he chuckled, wide grin back in it's place.

"I love you, Haru-chan."

"You're such a sap. And drop the -chan." Haru said, taking a sip from Makoto's water.

"You know, over the years I have come to the conclusion that you don't actually mind being called Haru-chan." Makoto said. He waggled his eyebrows at him and Haruka snorted, accidentally spraying water over himself which made them both laugh more. Haruka still needed a drink and attempted to sip from the water, but Makoto pulled a funny face and again, Haruka nearly inhaled his drink. This probably would've gone on for some time if Nagisa hadn't burst through the door, effectively scaring the shit out of the two second-years. Haruka dropped the bottle on his chest and was now soaked through.

Gou was, of course, staring at his abs through his now-translucent shirt.

"I've got the pictures!" Nagisa cried, brandishing a glossy white envelope. Makoto and Haruka exchanged a confused glance.

"What?" they asked.

"From the sleepover." Rei said, pushing his glasses up. Makoto yelped and Haruka's eyes widened.

"You were taking pictures? Why didn't you tell us?" he asked, running a hand through his scruffy hair.

"C'mon, it was pretty obvious." Nagisa said with a pout. He plopped down across from them and shrugged his bag off. "You two are sat really close today. Anyway, here are the photos!" he said, holding out the white envelope. Makoto opened it and pulled out the stack, ignoring the rain that was starting to sprinkle down.

There were honestly a lot more than he'd been expecting - around 20 photographs. Most of them were just images of the boys getting up to ridiculous antics like drawing sharpie dicks on sleeping Rei's nose ("So not beautiful!") and Haruka smacking Nagisa with a skillet after dropping a bag of flour on top of him, making him look like an angry, powdery ghost wearing a pink apron. There were also photos of the cake they'd baked, Makoto hiding behind Haruka when they watched "Jaws" and what they'd been most anxious about seeing - the Truth or Dare photos.

Gou could not control her laughter.

Rei must've had the camera, because the shots were all beautiful and there were no photos of him. However there were several excellent photos of Nagisa bright red from embarrassment. Makoto swinging his arms wildly while he tried to change the conversation topic. There was only one photo that actually looked slightly normal, and that was one of Haru.

His head was turned to the side - he didn't know he was being photographed, clearly - and he seemed to be talking to someone. Whatever it was, it must've been amusing, because Haru's lips were turned up in a tiny smile and his cerulean eyes gleamed with mirth.

The photo was actually incredibly high quality - you could even pick out the light, light freckles on the bridge of Haru's nose, if you knew they were there. Which Makoto did.

"Hey, is Haru wearing eyeliner?" Gou asked, prodding at the photo.

"Mmmm. He picked truth and was asked if he owns any makeup, and it turns out he owns and knows how to apply eyeliner." Rei said, sliding up his glasses.

"Boy looks fine," she said, licking her lips. Haru raised his eyebrows at her and Makoto snorted.

Gou took the stack of photos and sifted through them, and suddenly she squeaked and dropped them into Haru's lunchbox.

"What?" Nagisa said. Her face was bright red and her hands clamped over her mouth, and the four swimmer leaned over. Makoto and Haruka yelped, and Rei and Nagisa laughed.

The photograph was slightly blurry being taken hastily, and there was a pink smudge in the corner - someone's finger - but it was obvious to anyone what was going on.

It was the photo of Makoto and Haruka kissing, and Haruka was sat in Makoto's lap.

"That'senoughofthat!" Makoto blurted, seizing the photograph. He put it in his lunch box and slammed the lid shut.

"I'd like to know the story behind THAT picture!" Gou said, her face red but her eyes bright.

"Nope!" Makoto yelped, grabbing his soda. "Nothing to hear!"

Haruka stared at him. "Don't open tha-"

"Shit!" Makoto cried. The drink had decided to spray out everywhere. Makoto had managed to hold it out away from him and stayed mostly dry, but Haruka had been leaning across to take some food and now his shirt was, if possible, even wetter. The sugary fizzy drink was making his shirt sticky and Haruka pulled it away from him, pulling a face as it stuck straight back to his skin.

"We're going to have to go to class and get a spare." he said. Haruka shivered as a cold wind blew across, and he and Makoto stood up.

The two of them found their way to their classroom and knocked on the door. The classroom was mostly full of girls sheltering from the increasingly heavy rain and as he entered with his translucent shirt and chiseled muscles, Haruka suddenly found himself attracting a lot of attention. The room fell silent and he shifted slightly. Makoto nudged him and he made his way through the small groups of blushing, whispering girls towards the teacher's desk.

"Er, Miss Amakata?" Makoto asked. She turned around and gasped in surprise.

"Haruka! What happened to you? You're soaked." she exclaimed.

"Nagisa shook Makoto's soda." he said. Makoto rubbed his neck and smiled sheepishly, and no doubt about it there was at least one girl paying close attention to the movements of his arm muscles.

"Yeah, so do you know where we can find a clean shirt?" Haruka said. He poked his own wet shirt, wrinkling his nose.

"There might be some in lost property, in the office room. Or maybe Makoto has a spare?" she suggested.

"Makoto is twice my size."

"Ah, that's true. But as Armstrong said it: "I like people who try to do big thing- wait! That came out wrong!" Amakata gasped. Even Haru had to laugh at that.

"Thank you Ama-chan!" Makoto said, leading Haruka out. Haruka glanced back at the classroom as they left and of course, he missed the stares, and he definitely missed Nakamura Aiko's predatory smirk as she chose her next victim.

* * *

**(A/N) Hohohoho.**

**On her way to steal yo man.**

**But hi! Sorry I haven't updated in so long. GCSE year. Lots of work.**

**Also my grandmother is here right now so even though I've had inspiration, I haven't been able to write! Sorry guys!  
I'll try to make it up to you with a great chapter next time. As always, please review!**


	5. Coffee's For Closers

The next few days could only be described as mad.

Haruka and Makoto couldn't walk about school anymore without almost-crashing-into groups of giggling girls. Their swim practices, which before had been quiet and relatively peaceful, were now frequently visited by small groups of girls (who Gou befriended faster than blinking.)

"This is bullshit," Haru whined, slumping down in his chair. Makoto smiled at him and pulled him back up.

"It isn't that bad, they aren't that hard to ignore." he said soothingly. Haruka shot him a weak glare and attempted to solve another equation. It didn't go too well - his mind was filled with Makoto, swimming, and irritation.

Makoto had said that they were easy to ignore? What crap. Maybe it was just that he had experience with it - he was pretty much the ideal boyfriend. He was tall, muscular, kind and sweet and funny, played with kittens, he was ridiculously caring, he had a smile to die for, and he was drop dead gorgeous.

Sucks for the girls, though, because Makoto was a flaming homosexual. He could literally not be any gayer if he tried.

Although he was giving it a good try, Haru snickered to himself.

As a result of him being the most desirable boy in the entire town of Iwatobi, Makoto had received more than his share of date requests, swooning females, and random notes and gifts left on his desk or locker. Being as sweet as he was, he always accepted their requests to see a movie or whatever, and he thanked them for their presents, but, Haruka noted, he'd never bothered to go further than that.

That didn't decrease the volume of girls crushing on him. He was just_ so fanciable._

Haruka on the other hand, he was a different case. He was striking, no doubt about it, with his contrasts of pale skin and dark eyelashes and hair. His eyes attracted a lot of attention too, beautiful as they were, but his quiet, honestly antisocial nature probably put people off him. He's been asked out a few times, sure, but wasn't a regular thing like it was for Makoto.

Haruka may've frozen with shock the first few times it happened, and Makoto may or may not've had to bail him out.

So it was understandable that this whole situation was pissing him off.

Well, many things pissed off Nanase Haruka (including drought, cold weather, illness, rude people, and red haired boys with sharp white teeth) but now he'd been noticed by the opposite sex, a sex he was completely uninterested in, his agitation levels were high enough that even Makoto was beginning to tread carefully.

And guess what, Makoto's careful treading also pissed off Haruka.

This was not a good week.

Later that day in one of his few Makoto-less classes, Haru was just packing his Maths notebook and pencils into his bag for lunch when there was a quiet, high pitched giggle from behind him. A girl snickered, pushing forward her red-faced friend, a plump, pretty girl by the name of... was it Yuki? Haru didn't know. Or really care, honestly. Haruka could feel his irritation increase as the room fell quiet and about six trillion pairs of eyes turned towards them.

"Hey, Nanase-kun, I know this is forward since we don't really speak, but I was wondering if you'd, er, like to see a m-" she began. Haru interrupted her.

"Sorry, I can't." he said. Yuki's face fell a little, but she didn't cry like that one super-annoying girl with the bad extensions and the disturbingly short skirt. A few whispers started across the room.

"Ah, that's okay." She said, a small smile on her face. She was taking this very well and Haruka admired her cheeriness. "Thank you for saving me some trouble there. But I hope you don't mind me asking, why can't you?" she asked.

Ah, fuck.

"I..." he said, turning his face away. "Well, if I went on a date with you, that would be cheating. So I can't." Haruka shrugged. God damn it, where the fuck was Makoto when he needed him? Haru was getting bored of talking and now people were starting to whisper again. Loudly.

_"Nanase-kun is in a relationship?"_

_"Is that possible? He just rejects everyone!"_

_"Clearly it is!"_

Haruka scowled slightly at the floor.

"Who would you be cheating on?" she asked, out of sheer curiosity. Haru's eyes widened.

"I have to leave." he said quickly. He slung his bag over his shoulder, and left the room before Yuki could protest. He could still hear the whispering and giggles from out in the hall and he slumped against the wall for a second and rubbed at his temples. He was really tired but thankfully at that moment the bell rang and Haru managed to make it up to the roof before anyone else.

Well. Nearly.

As Haruka reached the final steps, he began to sense that something was different and definitely wrong. His feeling wasn't wrong - at the top he saw an awfully familiar blonde head and short skirt. Aiko Nakamura. Haruka quickly made to run back downstairs - he really didn't like her - but she turned her head towards him. Haru winced as she blew out a steady stream of grey smoke. He thought it was a horrible habit. Or that's just the swimming part of his brain telling him not to fuck up his lungs.

"I thought I'd find you here." she said. She raised her heavily pencilled eyebrows for a moment. "You're not a social kid. Makes sense for you to hang out on the roof."

Haruka didn't respond, and just glared at her intensely. Her large eyes bored into his and Haru felt a little unnerved because the only person who could stand under one of his glares for so long was Rin, and Aiko should definitely not be doing this.

"You're a pretty little thing, aren't you?" Aiko cooed, moving closer. She dropped her cigarette and stamped it out with the toe of her shoe. "And very talented. We've all heard about your swim club. And of course, we've all seen those abs, haven't we?" she said. "And there's no denying you're a talented artist too." she moved a hand up and ran a finger along Haru's jawline. He smacked her hand away, making to move away, but she caught his hand and glared right into his eyes.

"_Don't_ think I've forgotten about you and Tachibana in the classroom. Everyone else put it aside but I'm not going to do that. I'm going to fix you." she spat. Before Haru could even begin to wonder what she meant by "fix" him, she was gone in a swirl of skirts and fake eyelashes.

Makoto arrived a few minutes later from his class, and Haruka found himself clinging to his side.

"Hey, hey hey! What's with the clinging, Haru?" Makoto chuckled, but still hugged back, enveloping the smaller boy in his warm, long arms. Haru was still for a moment.

"I'm not sure." he said. And he was only half lying.

* * *

**(A/N) when i wrote this it was very late okay**

**Sorry if it isn't as good as the other chapters, pff. Also Haru has finally been noticed by girls. Poor, homosexual Haruka.**

**Anyway, episode 12 feels blah blah, but also hohohoOOOOLY HECKIE ARE WE GETTING A SECOND SEASON?**

**I do hope so.**

**So anyway things are starting to pick up in this fic! Fair warning, they're also picking up in my school life and so my updates aren't going to get any less sporadic. Sorry lovelies. I've also been feeling a bit "BLARGH EW no" lately and I don't know why, but I'm ok right now! So, please review! Thanks!**

(aiko is a bitch pass it on)


	6. We're Going Down Swinging

Haruka usually really hated when Nagisa came banging up that little staircase, as it always forced Makoto and Haruka to part and begin socialising, but for some reason he was actually kind of grateful today. Nagisa's loud chatter and Makoto's laughter, smiles and affectionate gazes could distract him from trying to figure out what Aiko had meant. He had the feeling it wasn't very nice at all. He frowned at his hands for a moment, but Makoto handed him a blue-wrapped lunchbox and he dug in gratefully.

"Hey Haru, is everything alright?" Makoto asked.

Fuck. Haruka fumbled with his chopsticks for a moment before regaining his cool façade.

"Mm? Oh. Yeah. I'm fine." he said dismissively.

"Are you sure?" Makoto persisted. Haruka rolled his eyes slightly.

"Yes, Makoto." he said. It came out a little harsher than he intended it to be and he could feel Makoto wilt slightly. Haru scolded himself internally, and reached out to take Makoto's hand. Rei and Nagisa were thankfully busy with some English homework and Haru could move his backpack to cover their entwined fingers. Makoto relaxed beside him, and Haru allowed himself a tiny smile. Why was he upset again?

"Hey, Makoto," Haru said. "Do you think it's warm enough to swim in the ocean, still?" Makoto chuckled.

"You have a one-track mind, Haru." he said. Haru wiggled his eyebrows at him, a smirk playing around his lips. Makoto gasped.

"Haru!" he exclaimed. "That's lewd!" Haruka just snickered.

"What lesson do we have next, anyway?" he asked. Makoto reached into Haru's bag and took his planner out. Makoto and Haruka began discussing their English test coming up, and Nagisa looked up.

"Hey, Haru-chan, Mako-chan, can you translate this for us?" Nagisa asked. There was a gleam in Nagisa's eyes that Haru did not like the look of, and he reluctantly released Makoto's hand to come and crouch over the worksheet.

"Oh, that's easy!" Makoto said. "In English, that's _"I love you._"" he grinned at Haru.

Haru blushed and turned away to busy himself with his lunch. Nagisa totally didn't need that translation. It actually looked like Nagisa was about to make a comment about something, but at that moment, the bell rang.

The bell always rang far too soon. Haruka's next lesson was Biology, and he shared a table with Makoto and two other students. Biology was actually pretty fascinating to Haru, but Makoto's brow was furrowed and his eyes glared down at a question on his work sheet. He had always had more trouble paying attention in Biology. He called it "the study of yucky squishy things" which never failed to amuse Haru. Said Haru subtly rested his hand over Makoto's and moved it away from the answers.

"Let me see," he said. Makoto looked kind of like a puppy when he was this confused. Haru wanted to kiss him.

"Makoto, antigens are chemical markers on the outside of microorganisms. The answer is antibody." he said. "And pathogens are a general term." He squeezed his fingers around Makoto's briefly, before releasing them and correcting the taller boy's work.

"Ah, thanks, Haru-chan!" Makoto chuckled. Haru felt a twinge of irritation at this childish name but decided to let it slide for once, and noticed that Makoto's cheeks were subtly pink. Haru almost laughed - was Makoto really that affected by his simple touches?

Or it could've just been that Haruka actually hated being touched. It was, he supposed. kind of a big deal, to let Makoto kiss and cuddle and touch him as he pleased, and when he pleased. He'd never let anyone else do that, and the mere thought of letting anyone else do that, basically disgusted him. Now, however, was not the time to contemplate himself, because the teacher was summarising the topic, and they were now due to move onto the digestive system.

This meant a dissection might come up in the near future, and that would mean Makoto's lunch would come up too. Haru absentmindedly rubbed circles into Makoto's hand.

* * *

_Being affectionate,_ Haru mused as he filled in the answers of his homework sheets, _was incredibly tiresome._ Makoto must really love Haru if he's managed to be so kind and sweet and honestly he's just been so SAINTLY for what, thirteen years now?

Haru had been trying hard today to be affectionate like Makoto was - purely for experimentation purposes. He'd made excuses to touch him, like Makoto did, he'd held his hand and a load of other stuff that Haru didn't really care to recall. He just remembered that it was all really bothersome.

A smile touched Haru's lips and he laced his fingers with Makoto's.

"You know, you've been very touchy-feely today, Haru." Makoto said casually. Haru filled in a few more answers, pausing before allowing himself to respond.

"Mm. It's tiring," Haru said with a slight scowl. "It's not worth the effort. I don't know why you bother." Makoto chuckled, and a mischievous glint appeared in emerald irises.

"How about I make it worth it?" Makoto said in a low tone. His lips met Haru's, and they locked in a kiss.

Haruka's pencil fell from his grip, and his hand tangled in Makoto's hair. Hot breaths mingled in the tiny space between them and a sweet kiss rapidly turned into something much more passionate.

Haru fell back against Makoto's pillows dragging the boy down with him, arms draped around his neck

"I love you," Makoto breathed against Haru's lips. He grinned, tangling his mouth with Haru's once more. His kisses trailed down past his jawline and swirled against Haru's smooth collarbone.

"I should do this more often," Haru gasped.

For a moment, Haruka thought he heard a door click and almost froze, but Makoto definitely didn't hear it and there was no way in hell he was going to make him stop whatever magic he was doing with his tongue.

* * *

The two boys had emerged from Makoto's room a short while later, their lips slightly swollen but otherwise they showed no external signs of their make-out sessions.

They had at the very least, managed to keep their clothes on. Their homework was totally incomplete and they'd tried to finish it but plan "Fluster Haruka" had been an overwhelming success and Makoto was thoroughly amused that the raven-haired teen was having trouble concentrating. Makoto had suggested going into the living room to watch a film, and Haru had agreed.

The two of them were now seated on the sofa, Haru leaning on Makoto's shoulder subtly. He stroked his hand underneath a cushion. Mrs Tachibana was playing one of her romantic comedies, and Makoto was a cheesy sap. So of course they were watching it.

"Hey, mama?" asked Ren, entering the room with his twin in tow. "What are they doing that for? On the telly?" his twin asked. Mrs Tachibana turned around.

"No," she said with a laugh. "They're kissing. They're doing that because they love each other very much, but not in a family way." she explained. Ren and Ran looked confused. "In a boyfriend and girlfriend way. You shouldn't kiss family and friends like this." she elaborated, chuckling.

There was a moment of silence as the two people on the screen mumbled sweet nothings against each other's lips, before locking lips and tongues again.

"Does that mean Haru-nii-chan isn't friends with big brother anymore?" Ran asked, twirling her hair.

Makoto and Haru sat bolt upright, and Mrs Tachibana looked puzzled.

"What do you mean, Ran?"

"Because big brother was doing that to Haru just earlier!"

"Yeah, they said they were doing homework!"

Makoto and Haruka both made identical tortured cat noises and jumped about a foot in the air. Haru considered sprinting back to his house.

"Yeah! They were in onii-chan's room and we walked in and they didn't notice. 'cos they were busy." Ren said. "So we left."

"Hey mama?" they asked in unison. "If that's a lover's kiss, on the lips, then what does it mean if you start to kiss on someone's neck?"

There was a horribly awkward silence and Mrs Tachibana stared between her twins and Makoto and Haruka.

"Ok, Ren, Ran, you two have to go to bed. Makoto and Haruka are not going to bed because I need to talk to them." she said sternly.

Makoto and Haruka didn't dare move a muscle until she returned, hands on her hips

"So who made the first move?" she asked. Makoto stared.

"W-what?" he asked. Makoto's mother smiled and sighed.

"Who made the first move?" she pressed. It took a while for his vocal cords to regain functionality.

"Uh, Haru did." Makoto said. Mrs Tachibana scowled.

"Damn!" she hissed. "Now I have to get money out of the bank. Your father and I had a bet, you know. Well, I'm going to put Ren and Ran to bed. Just don't let them catch you again. Goodnight, boys!" she said cheerily. Haruka and Makoto just stared, relieved.

* * *

**(A/N) Just gonna share this conversation I had with Julchen last night.**

_**Me: It's funny that I read and write a lot of romancey fanfics, because I actually HATE romance novels**_

_**I keep accidentally writing romacne**_

_**That looks like both a disease and a ship name**_

_**Julchen: Romano x acne**_

_**Me: OH MY GOD**_

_**Julchen: Romano x Arachne**_

_**Me: JuLiAaAaAAA**_

**Ok that's all. I haven't got much to say in this A/N so I hope you enjoyed, and please review!**


	7. If Home's Where the Heart is

"Well done, Haruka-senpai! That's a new personal best!" Gou said enthusiastically.

"Well done, Haru-chan!" Makoto said. He extended a hand and a panting Haruka out of the pool. "We're all improving, it feels really good!" he said. Haru nodded, taking the towel from Makoto and towelling his hair.

"Quit it with the -chan." he said. Makoto laughed.

"Of course. So, want to come to my house after school? Mum says you need to come and have a meal because otherwise you'll just overdose on mackerel." he said. Haru smirked.

"Did she actually ask that, or are you just making up excuses?"

"...Maybe. Are you going to come over or not?" he asked, receiving a nod in reply.

"Ok, well, great!"

The two boys then began discussing plans of what they were going to do, whether or not they were going to do their homework, plus other details about some siblings that Aiko didn't care about. She dropped her finished cigarette onto the ground, extinguishing it with her shoe and stood.

She'd literally been sat there the whole practice, just watching from a nearby bench. She had now discovered, the Iwatobi Swim Club consisted of five members - a girl, Gou Matsuoka who didn't swim and was presumably their manager, and the four boys. Aiko snickered. Gou had formed a friendship with the boys, but it seemed like she had probably only been it it for the view, originally. It was a mighty fine view, if she did say so herself. Gou was smart - of all the clubs she could've joined, she chose the one in which hot boys with great figures stripped down to their waists and got themselves soaking wet.

The boys all had really girly names with dumb meanings (her own name meant "love child." Way cooler), and Aiko had been trying very hard not to laugh. She didn't know why she'd bothered, actually. Gou was too busy ogling them, the boys were too busy swimming and annoying Rei Ryugazaki, and the faculty advisor was sat under an umbrella reading a magazine or something and generally giving no fucks about what was going on (Nagisa Hazuki pushing Ryugazaki into the pool.)

Aiko stood up and brushed off her skirt and slim, tanned legs. Her focus had mostly been on Haruka Nanase. He was a very attractive boy with a gorgeous figure, something he'd accidentally revealed to an entire classroom of teenage girls by drenching his shirt with something sticky. He was dumb as rocks if he didn't think they'd notice.

….Yeah, he was dumb as rocks. Or gay as a rainbow.

Actually, both.

Aiko narrowed her eyes. Makoto and Haruka's relationship made her extremely angry, and not for the reason you might think, mostly. She didn't want to admit that it was because of jealousy. They were too… sweet, together, and it infuriated her. Most of the relationships she'd been in, the boys were only in it because they wanted a fuck and some arm candy. Aiko was "hot" and it kind of pissed her off that nobody ever looked below the surface, but she was also a spiteful bitch, in her own words.

She just wanted to fuck things up for her own amusement, and that was the honest truth of it. It was just SO unfair that they were kind and affectionate and loved each other, and they were both boys. That wasn't the problem, not really, it was just… ugh. Why couldn't boys treat HER like that, hm? Was that too much to ask?

Of course it is, Aiko thought with a sigh. She slipped into their changing rooms, a scowl and a smirk battling for control over her lips.

* * *

"Hey, Haru-chan?" Makoto asked. He knocked on the door of the changing room. "It's time to go, are you still in the shower?" His knuckles rapped on the door once more, and waited for Haruka's response. He listened close, ear to the door, and frowned. There was no response from Haruka, but he could hear murmuring. There was a female voice in there too, and it was thick with an emotion. Makoto couldn't tell which emotion it was, he couldn't even hear the words. It sounded vaguely angry.

"Kou-chan….?" he wondered aloud. But she was with Nagisa, starting to walk home. Makoto pushed the blue-painted door open as quietly as he could.

He regretted it instantly.

In that moment, he decided that "assaulted his eyes" was a better word for it than "saw" was, because of all the things he wanted/expected to see, Haru being kissed by Aiko Nakamura was NOT one of them. It was so far down his list of "Things to See" that it had fallen off and descended into the depths of hell.

Maybe if he'd made a noise or yelped, Aiko would've stopped kissing him. However, Makoto was Makoto, and he remained silent, just gaping. He released the door and sprinted away, not caring if it made a loud bang. As long as he kept himself silent, he wouldn't start crying, right?

Right?

Maybe. Makoto wasn't sure if his eyes were tearing up because he was running very quickly to his house, wind blowing in his eyes, or if he was tearing up because he felt so utterly betrayed.

_Haruka was kissing Aiko Haruka was kissing Aiko Haruka was kissing Aiko __**Haruka was kissing AIKO HARUKA WAS KISSING AIKO HARUKA WAS KISSING AIKO**_, it felt like it was being drummed into his skull with every step carrying him forward. So he stopped. He reached the park and hauled himself up the climbing apparatus. He sat at the top for hours, not moving, not feeling, but thinking all too much.

* * *

**(A/N) Sorry about the lack of update for so long, I have had a lot of homework, sorry! D:**

**Also I had no inspiration. Then it hit me like half an hour ago and the last half of this chapter was written in like thirty minutes and so maybe its a bit rushed but I dont care, ANGST BITCHFUCKS**

**Yeah I need to go to bed, bye and please review, ta!**


	8. Then We're All Just Fucked

Makoto actually felt quite pathetic. He felt stupid and childish and he didn't know why. He felt embarrassed, too. He'd just spent about an hour in the park, sat at the top of the climbing equipment and possibly scaring children by accident.

Makoto sniffed slightly, pushing the door to his room open and locking it quickly and quietly. He really wished that he was home alone tonight so that he could just wallow in self pity and feel bad for doing so, but Ren and Ran would be coming home in about half an hour with their mother. At least he had that much time to be pathetic, and he did so loudly.

After about 20 minutes of just sitting in his room and making quiet whimpering noises and cursing, he'd eventually decided to get up. He had about 20 missed calls and messages, from Nagisa and Rei who had, in fact, seen him sprinting past and suppressing tears and obviously wanted to know what was wrong, but he didn't feel like answering them. There were no messages from Haruka Nanase.

Makoto's huge hands gripped the edge of the sink and he sighed. He looked up at his reflection to discover his green eyes to be rimmed with red and slightly sticky with tears that he didn't remember shedding, and his elbow was bleeding after he tripped halfway up the stairs to his house. He'd never been especially graceful.

Makoto's legs moved of their own free will and laid him upon his bed, and at last he cleared some of that shitty fog from his brain to think, and he came up with three ideas.

1. That girl, Aiko, had been kissing Haru and he didn't want it. Come to think of it he did look pretty pissed.

2. Haruka was bored of Makoto but didn't want to say so.

3. Haruka didn't love Makoto anyway.

And of course Makoto dismissed the first option. _Of course_ he did.

Back in the changing rooms, Aiko Nakamura had a predatory smirk on her face. Haruka's expression was the reverse - he was scowling, and he looked pissed.

"What did you do that for?" he snapped. Blue eyes bored straight into her brown ones. Aiko's grin widened.

"I could tell you." she said. "Or I could watch you squirm." She held him up against the wall by his tie, and Haruka was indeed squirming slightly. She was actually almost as tall as he was, and while he could easily push her off, years of "I must not push girls" had been drummed into his head by his parents as a child meant that that was unthinkable. Nonetheless, Haru was intensely uncomfortable and his mouth tasted horrible.

"I'd prefer you tell me, thank you." he said with a scowl. Aiko's grip on his tie loosened.  
"Fine," she said. "Jealousy."

Haru frowned and stared at her with an expression of such confusion that Aiko nearly laughed. Instead of clarifying, she just released his tie and stalked off. But before she left, she stuck her head back around the door.

"By the way," she'd said. "I think your little boyfriend mighta stuck his head in, there."

Before Haruka could react, she was gone, the door swinging shut behind her and closing with a BANG. He could feel his heart sinking in his chest and was pretty sure the bottom of his stomach had dropped out.

_Nope nope nope nope NOPE_. Haruka was _not_ having this today.

His mind raced. If Makoto had stuck his head in to check on Haru, he probably only saw Aiko kissing him and didn't see Haru push her away, didn't hear his angry outburst immediately afterwards, and he would definitely take it the wrong way because _of course_, and what other way was there to take it?

Haruka ran a hand through his hair, scowling. He aimed a kick at a nearby locker but it didn't help, and all that it accomplished was a painful throbbing in his left foot. He cursed loudly, and then again, before tearing out of the changing rooms and down the streets towards Makoto's house.

When he got there, Makoto wasn't in. Haruka's stomach felt like it was filled with lead. Where could he even be? Makoto was charming but he didn't have very many friends because of his unwillingness to leave Haruka for anyone new - Haru felt a pang of guilt at that. It was just Nagisa, Rei, Gou and Haru, and maybe Rin didn't count, they'd been around for so long.

Mrs Tachibana and her other two children were out too, Mrs Tachibana probably at a friend's house, and the twins at their after school clubs.

He sighed deeply and went into the living room. He pulled out a pen and tore a sheet from a notepad used for shopping lists, and scrawled just a few words on the sheet.

_That wasn't what it looked like and I didn't like it. Come talk to me._

_- Haru_

Haru considered writing "I love you" as reassurance but there was always the chance that Makoto wouldn't see the note whenever he got in, and it could be picked up by Ren, Ran, or either of Makoto's parents, and while his parents were lovely and kind and accepting of everyone, Haruka knew Makoto hadn't said anything to them and probably wouldn't appreciate it if Haru told them by accident.

Also, he didn't know if they were even still together anymore, after-

That was a horrible thought; Haru shook his head hard to get rid of it. His thoughts strayed towards Aiko and how wrong it had felt having her smoky tongue squirming around in his mouth and he found himself growing very angry. He gave a low growl, and left the house very quickly to walk briskly into his own.

* * *

The next morning, Makoto didn't knock on Haru's door.

He didn't pull him out of the bathtub with his big warm hand, and he didn't rub Haru's hair dry with a big warm smile. The weather wasn't exactly warm either, and grey clouds threatened to bring a storm in from the sea. It was drizzling outside.

Haru sighed over the sizzling of mackerel on his grill. He'd left his umbrella at Makoto's last time it had rained. They usually shared anyway, the two of them talking and laughing under his wide, green umbrella, with Haru pressed close to Makoto's big, warm body to avoid the rain.

Even fully dressed in his uniform and school pullover, Haru still felt cold.

He felt kind of silly to admit it, because it had barely been a day since he'd fucked everything up, but he_ already_ missed Makoto. He was so used to that constant warm body close beside him that it felt wrong to not have it there.

Haruka walked to school faster than he usually would with Makoto, staring down at his feet the whole way and frowning against the spray of rain and seawater. There was definitely going to be a storm tonight, and Haru's heart ached that he probably wouldn't be there for Makoto, to hold his hand tighter with every rumble of thunder and flash of lightning. Even before they'd finally decided to get together, Haru had held him close as he'd shook with fear. Because of it, Haru loved storms, but he wasn't looking forward to this one.

For possibly the first time ever, Haruka was early to school, earning him some amazed stares from classmates.

"Dude, is Nanase actually on time? And fully awake?" one boy said incredulously. His girlfriend chuckled beside him. "I'm pretty sure that's the first time ever."

"Also the first time I've seen him come in without Makoto."

"Hey yeah, where is he?" another boy, Mori, asked Haru directly. Blue eyes turned down to the floor.

"I don't know." he mumbled. The small handful of students went quiet for a moment, and Haru was very glad that there were only about seven students in here.

"Did you fall out, or something?" one girl asked gently. She placed a hand on his shoulder, Haru turning to look at her. Was her name Yuki? Yumi?

"I… don't know that either." he admitted. He lightly brushed off her hand and went to sit at his usual desk at the back of the room, beside the window, while Yuki and Mori and everyone else talked in hushed and shocked tones as if he couldn't hear them.

Makoto didn't show up for the rest of registration.

Haruka actually had an incredibly productive day at school. He finished his art project, actually got through all his Maths questions for once, and took notes. At lunch, he went to the library and did all his homework for the next week or so, strategically avoiding any place Nagisa and Rei might be, and he walked home quickly after the bell rang. Unfortunately, he'd forgotten to avoid Gou and of course he bumped into her after school.

"Hey, Haruka-senpai!" she cried, giving him a huge wave. "Haruka!" Her tone was far too chirpy for such a miserable day (the rain was soaking straight through to his skin, and Haru was having to keep his soggy sweatshirt on for fear of being ogled by girls again.)

He turned his head and met her eyes, and watched her face go from cheerful to concerned in a heartbeat. She sprang over to him.  
"Where's Makoto-senpai?" she asked. Her tone was far too cautious and Haru almost wanted to scream. He wasn't so upset that people had to be careful around him, dammit. Haru really wanted a normal conversation right about now, but the way he'd actually get it is if he were to ring his parents in Tokyo, and there was no way in hell he was going to do that. He scowled.

_"Where is he?_" Gou pressed, jabbing his chest with one carefully manicured finger.

"I don't know." he repeated. The words were beginning to sound stupid in his head - he'd been asked that by so many people today that he'd lost count. Even his teachers had been asking him where he was, and Haru began to wonder if he was known as "_Haru_", or if he was known as part of the package of "_Makoto and Haru."_

It annoyed him a little more than it probably should've.

Gou looked more than slightly shocked at his reply.  
"You don't know?" she said. Haruka shook his head and stepped under Gou's pink umbrella.

"No." She looked at him for a long second, before they both began to walk in the general direction of Haruka and Makoto's houses.

"He wasn't in school today." Haru clarified. Well, clarified as much as he could.

"And you didn't think to check that he was okay?" Gou asked. Her voice was a little stern and Haru was struck with another pang of guilt.

"I didn't think he'd want to see me." he mumbled. Gou almost didn't hear him over the drumming of the raindrops on the taut fabric of the umbrella.

"What? Of course he wants to see you!" she exclaimed. "You're practically married! Joined at the hip! He relies on you just as much as you rely on him." she said. Haruka flinched at that, and looked away. Gou studied his face carefully.

"Did something happen?" she asked. Her tone was quiet, calm and cautious, but Haru wasn't annoyed by it this time. He swallowed and nodded, not meeting her eyes. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

And slowly, Haruka began to explain.

It took him a very long time to fully explain - the entire journey back to Haruka's house, in fact. Haru let Gou come into his house and they both talked in front of the heater, wearing Haru's oversized hoodies and blankets to dry off and warm themselves up. They both clutched a mug of hot chocolate.

After Haru had finished talking, Gou hadn't said anything for a while. They'd sipped at their hot chocolate in a slightly uncomfortable silence before she spoke.

"Did you want to kiss her?" she asked. Haruka shook his head with a grimace. It was almost as long before she spoke up a second time.

"Have you tried talking to him? Makoto?" she had murmured. Haruka shook his head again.

"I'm too scared." he said simply. "I can't go over there, and my phone is in his house."

Gou furrowed her eyebrows for a moment.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" she asked. Haru shook his head, squashing the idea wordlessly. She gave a short and humourless laugh. "Yeah, I can see why that would be a bad idea. But I've got a better one." she said, looking up at him. Sapphire blue eyes met garnet red ones. "There's a storm brewing." she said. Haru's eyes widened and he began to protest, but she cut him off.

"Just be honest." she said. "Now take me home, Mama's going to worry."

* * *

**(A/N) **

**Jesus Christ, I didn't realise it'd been so long since my last update. Sorry guys! I do have a legitimate excuse though, I've been getting a lot of homework, and even when I don't have homework, school is pretty draining. It probably doesn't help that I stay up late reading Homestuck fanfiction and talking to Americans on the internet.**

**But yeah. Here's a chapter. Thanks for sticking with it this long by the way, even with my shitty updating schedule. I'd like to hear your guesses about what's going to happen next! It's really cool, and it helps inspire me for the next chapter. You guys have probably noticed I'm winging it. All my stories go like that.**

**Anyway thanks for reading and please review!**

(Also, if any of you are Homestuck fans, feel free to PM me and scream about the Gigapause, Gamzee and everything else (Hussie) because FUCK.)


End file.
